Happy Birthday!
by YourAverageObsessiveGirl
Summary: A b-day gift for a friend. It's Fai's birthday, and when he doesn't tell anyone, it's up to the others to find out. Rated T for language and KuroFai Not as much as normal, sadly


**A little something I wrote for a friends birthday. I don't have much to say about this, I was a little rushed, but other than that, I think it's fine.**

* * *

Fai stared up at the moon, sighing sadly. Technically, it was his own fault that nobody had known that today was his birthday. But, still, they could've acted a little more concerned about Fai's generally attitude that day. Of course, his hints were more than subtle and not even Kurogane had picked up on it. So, actually, it was really all his fault, but he still couldn't help feeling sad. It wasn't even that late, the sun just set earlier in this world. After a considerable drop of spirit on Fai's part, Kurogane suggested that he just go to bed if he was going to sulk. Fai crawled into a bed, lying on his side. He was starting to wish he had told someone.

* * *

"I have to tell everyone something," Sakura said shyly.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Kurogane asked, barely looking up from the book he was reading.

Sakura flushed, "N-no" She stammered.

Syaoran shot the ninja a dirty look. "What is it Princess Sakura?" He asked kindly.

"Today is Fai's birthday" She stated. Kurogane glanced up again.

"You know this how?" Kurogane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had a dream," Sakura said quietly, as if she were afraid they would think her as crazy by saying that.

"I care because…?" Kurogane inquired.

"Oh, come _on_, we all know that you and Fai are in love-love" Mokona cooed.

"Shut the hell up you bastard of a manjuu!" Kurogane snapped.

Syaoran ignored that and asked another question, "Why did you wait for Fai to go to sleep to tell us?"

"I didn't think he really wanted us to know" She explained.

"That would explain why he was acting so weird" Syaoran muttered thoughtfully.

"Really? I blamed it on the fact someone let him into the sugar this morning" Kurogane snapped.

Honestly, who in their right mind would let Fai near the sugar?

Syaoran looked at the floor guiltily.

"We can have a party!" Mokona exclaimed.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, even if it's a day late."

They began to talk about what kind of foods they would have.

"Hate to break the party planning" Kurogane interrupted sarcastically, "Don't you think there was a reason for him not telling us?"

Syaoran and Sakura stared at him, as if expecting more of an explanation.

"Why don't we just leave it alone for now, if he wants us to know, he'll tell us" Kurogane said, scowling slightly. It was a total lie that the mage would tell anyone. However the kids didn't know that.

They stayed up for another hour or so and then retired, Kurogane, however, took a detour to Fai's room.

The mage was lying on his side, curled up slightly.

Kurogane frowned slightly, debating whether or not to continue or just make a beeline back to his room.

Eventually his nicer side gave in.

He pulled back the blankets and crawled under silently. He wrapped one arm around the mage and pulled him against his chest.

Fai opened his eye groggily. "Kuro-woof?" Fai asked sleepily. He was only vaguely aware of how un-Kurogane-like the entire situation was.

"Shut up, it's Kurogane" The ninja corrected, closing his eyes slowly.

"What are you doing?" Fai mumbled. Not like he was complaining, he was quite comfortable, this was just something that Kurogane would never do.

Kurogane kissed the top of Fai's head affectionately, which just confused Fai even more.

"Happy birthday Fai" Kurogane muttered against a mop of blond hair.

Fai blinked in surprise.

How did he know that it was his birthday? But, then again, this was pretty much what he had wanted, so, why ask questions.

Fai snuggled a little closer, making himself comfortable.

"Love you Kuro-wan" Fai mumbled quietly. He hoped Kurogane hadn't heard that, knowing the ninja, he would just snap at him.

"Love you too" A half-asleep Kurogane muttered absentmindedly. Fai smiled slightly, small tears of joy stinging in his eyes. This was a great birthday.

**Happy birthday Kristen! You're now one of the bigger kids at school, lol, well, at least in my school...stupid little kids..-cough- erm, anyway. Hope you enjoyed it, and that it wasn't..umm, I dunno, would badly written be the right word?**

**Yeah, I know, this could've gone in the oneshots fanfic, but I felt like making this seperate.**

**Okayz, anyway, R&R and then go eat some cake, I'm talking to everyone here! It's somebody's b-day out there and you should celebrate it (Even you have no idea who they are, it's just a nice way to eat cake).**

**- Y.A.O.G**


End file.
